Passing notes in Detention?
by Wanderer's Cynefin
Summary: What happens when you put beybladers in school? Lots of passing notes, loads of detentions and a bored Tyson.
1. Chapter 1

**PASSING NOTES IN... DETENTION?**

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

A/N: Just a random one-shot I wrote getting ideas from some Harry Potter 'marauders' fan-fiction. Potterheads must know what I mean :) Anyways, I dedicate this piece to **Droplets of Blue rain** -something which I wanted to do on her birthday, but I was blank on that day. So today, exactly 6 months after your sixteenth birthday and 6 months before the seventeenth one, I dedicate this piece to you dear. You've been an awesome friend and companion since the day I joined this website and I hope that even after 40-50 years from now, we'd still be writing for this fandom :)

Note: As notes are being passed, everyone has a distinct handwriting. Here's the guide to it:

 **Tyson: Bold**

Hilary: Normal

 **Tala: Bold Underlined.**

Kai: Normal underlined.

 _Ray: Italics_

 _Julia: Italics underlined._

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

 **Will you go out with me, Hilary darling?**

For the 19th time today, NO!

 **You were actually counting how many times I asked you out?**

Can't you do something more productive than annoying me?

 **Yes I can. For instance, take you on a date?**

Wipe that grin out of your face; it makes you look uglier than you actually are. And my answer is still no.

 **Aw sweetheart... you care for my looks so much... I'm flattered...**

 **Shut up Granger.**

 **Give the paper back to Hilary, Tala. You have no right in interfering when I ask a girl out.**

 **Forget it. I like sitting with her, she lets me read the notes you pass to her giving me the special allowance of kicking you to death if necessary. Love you Hilary ;)**

Love you too Tala!

Fuck off idiots.

 _Hahahahaha... Saw that expression on Kai's face?! Someone's jealous! I advice you run for your life Valkov!_

 **Advice taken Ray.**

Tearing a paper takes less than 20 seconds. 

**Really?**

I highly doubt if there are words to describe your stupidity Tyson.

 **Excuse me Miss Tachibana, you can't insult the most handsome and brainy person here!**

Exactly whom are you talking you about?

 **Myself!**

 **Impossible.**

 _Impossibly impossible._

Why I am not surprised?

 **You guys are just jealous of my good looks and my ability to nail any girl.**

 _I don't see Hilary ever going out with you in remote past._

 **You guys are just jealous of my good looks and my ability to nail any girl except Hilary.**

 _I don't think I need to nail girls with Mariah and Salima around._

 **And girls are head over heels for me.**

How many girls do you see in a week Tala?

 **...5?**

I wouldn't even dignify this with a comment.

 **What do girls see in a red-haired freak like you?**

 **What they don't see in you.**

 **Help me out here Ray!**

 _Why?_

 **We are friends!**

 _Okay Tyson, but you owe me one._

 **Love you Ray, you're the best!**

 _Whatever... So Tala, if girls are really head over heels for you, ask Julia out - Now._

 **I hate her.**

 _That's why this is going to be fun!_

 **Tala is afraid of rejection.**

 **Shut up Granger. I accept the challenge. And I hate you a ll. **

We love you too!

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

 **Hey Julia! You and me – terrace store room – after detentio n. **

_Yeah sure. The day you and Kai will marry and have 15 kids, I will._

That was...

 **Hahahaha... OMG! That's why I like that Spanish.**

 **That's why I hate that Spanish.**

 _You can always try again you know._

 **I wish you preserve the little of what my dignity is left. So, no. **

Honestly Tala, is this the way you ask girls out?

 **...Yes... why?**

It's pathetic.

 **And obviously worse than Ray.**

 _Excuse me?_

 **Can't you read kitten?**

 _Stop calling me that, Dumb Dragon._

Do you guys have nick names for everyone?

 **Yes. Wanna know yours?**

No.

 **It's 'Sweetheart'.**

That's why I didn't want to know.

 **Come on Hils! Kai named you that after all!**

Tyson, I'm sure Kai would name me better than that.

 _I agree. At least something not as stupid as 'Sweetheart'._

 **I'm hurt. Make it up to me.**

I prefer you stay like that.

 **Me too.**

 _Me three._

 **Don't you guys like me at all?**

No.

 **I like you as much as I like to spend my evenings hanging down a ceiling fan.**

 _Or as much as marrying Daichi._

 **You broke my heart guys. I'm off to Kai.**

As if he will repair it.

 **Bet he can crush it beyond repair.**

 **Fuck off all of you. Kai, hey Kai!**

What Tyson?

 **How did you land in detention today?**

Just go away.

 **If you consider sitting cross-armed and staring at Hilary as a very busy job, I think I can leave you** **alone.**

Why would I stare at Hilary?

 **Because you fancy her. Or is it Tala? I don't know. They are sitting together and you are staring in their direction.**

Being with you for the past 3 years has given me a cupboard full of blackmail stories.

 **Hey dude, I was just kidding!**

You dated Salima. 

**Honestly mate, I didn't mean you have a crush on Hilary...**

For three months.

 **Don't tell it to Ray...**

Under Ray's nose.

 **It was just...**

You cut two inches of Hilary's hairs. 

**But that was a dare!**

You kissed Mariah and Mariam.

 **It was under the mistletoe!**

You burned a hole in Tala's new shirt. 

**I'm going to throw this paper.**

You tore off Julia's project. Even dropped wine on her dress.

 **Please Kai, don't tell these to anyone. I don't wanna die virgin.**

You better burn this paper. 

**Right you are mate.**

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

 **I'm so hot.**

Exactly whom are you talking about?

 _Welcome back Tyson._

 **Kai pissed you off?**

 **Shut up Valkov. How much time is left for this detention to end?**

 _Exactly half an hour._

 **I regret asking the question. I still have half an hour to spend on these papers?**

For the first time, I agree Tyson. Who gives marking papers of first year kids as detention?

 **This B*tch.**

Tala! She's our teacher!

 **She's a B*tch. Do you realise we are suffering this detention for just arguing in class?**

 _And I am for knocking off the vase on her table, which unfortunately, didn't even get a crack on it._

For not paying required attention.

 **For taking off my shirt in the class.**

But still, she's our teacher you can't insult her like that! And why the fuck would anyone take off their shirt in the class?

 **To prove I'm hotter than Kai.**

Once again - I wouldn't even dignify this with a comment.

 **Come on Sweetheart, you can praise him we won't mind.**

Give me a reason I shouldn't kick you right now.

 **I'm hot.**

 **I'm hotter.**

Boys...

 _I'm better than you two._

 **As if Kitten.**

Enough. What about you Julia? Why are you here?

 _For mixing mustard in Ming-Ming's food 'accidentally' which she had allergies from._

I would give you a Nobel Prize for that! Please say Ming-Ming got crazy...

 _No. She almost fainted._

Much better! I feel like dancing. Love you Julia :)

 _Thanks Hilary. But I wish there was poison instead..._

 **Will you two stop with the girl talk?**

 _At least it's more interesting than the conversations you have with those fan-girls of yours you keep_ _snogging_ _senselessly on the terrace._

 **Ever wondered why I hate you Fernandez?**

 _Ever wondered why I despise you Valkov?_

 _Apologies for interrupting this lovely conversation, but why do I see Professor Chickensprout coming towards us?_

 **...Because you have eyes?**

 **Hide the papers dunderhead!**

 **HILARY GO OUT WITH ME!**

NO!

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

 **|| Read, Review, Follow and Favourite ||**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, yes... I decided to continue this fanfic. Won't follow an update schedule though and this short chapter is dedicated to ALL TYHIL fans (including me :P). Again, as notes are being passed, everyone has a distinct writing and here's the guide to it:

 **Tyson: Bold**

Hilary: Normal

 _ **Max: Bold Italics**_

Note: This takes place in the classroom.

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SEMESTER AND YOU LAND ME IN A DETENTION TYSON GRANGER WHY SHOULDN'T I BE ANGRY WITH YOU?

 **I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHO ASKED YOU TO MESS WITH MY EPIC PLAN OF BURSTING CRACKERS IN THE GODDAMN LIBRARY!?**

I'M A PREFECT FOR A BLOODY REASON!

 **I'M A PREFECT TOO!**

WHICH YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH THAT HUMUNGOUS HEAD AND SUPER-INFLATED EGO!

 **AT LEAST I'M NOT A WICKED WITCH WHO EATS PEOPLE'S INTESTINES FOR BREAKFAST!**

...

...

HOW DARE YOU!

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

 **Greg Downey asked you out?**

And exactly why would I tell you?

 **Because this is was highly unexpected! Downey and You? How the heavens!**

What are you trying to say?

 **That he has a really bad choice in girls.**

TYSON!

 **Btw, I'm going to beat the shit out of him in the next soccer match.**

...shit out of whom?

 **Greg Downey.**

Don't you dare!

 **I'll make him kiss the ground.**

You're doing this on purpose isn't?

 **Do you reckon he'll look nice with a broken nose?**

Fuck you, you loathsome git.

 **Then I'll sprain his ankle, or shoulder if I'm lucky which I always am, and dump him in the Medical room.**

Even though I am confident that Greg can handle you well and kill you in the process for all I care, I swear to all the bit-beasts Tyson if you did any of those things, I will boil you in a kettle and personally make sure that Sarah cries every bit of tear out in tomorrow's Basketball.

 **I dare you sweetheart. And who the hell is Sarah?**

Bloody hell Tyson, bloody hell.

(5 entire minutes later)

 **She is my girlfriend Hilary Tachibana don't you dare do anything to her! I love her eyes! And her cheeks too so don't you dare.**

It took you whole 5 minutes to remember your girlfriend's name Tyson. I'm seriously considering referring you to the Medical room.

 **Excuse me Miss Tachibana, there are many other things to remember about girls you date other than their name, thank you very much.**

Like what, Mister Granger?

 **Lik-**

No, wait, I don't want to know. You're grinning that way. I definitely don't want to know anything. Discussion over.

 **But Hilar-**

No just shut your mouth.

 **I didn't even say a thing!**

Shut your hands up. Don't write to me.

 **How the fuck do you shut your hands up?!**

...

 **Hilary?**

...

 **Hil?**

...

 **Wicked-witch-of-whichever-grade-we-are-in?**

...

 **Sweet, beautiful, princess?**

Did Tyson just call me SWEET?

 **Shit.**

Tyson Granger called me SWEET and BEAUTIFUL?

 **No he didn't.**

The most pompous idiot to have ever played the sport of Beyblade gave the title of PRINCESS to me? Hilary Tachibana? The Wicked Witch who eats people's intestines for breakfast?

 **Stop now.**

How the heavens have fallen to show me this day? Is the earth spinning north?

 **Just stop, it was a mistake ok?**

The great Tyson Granger, the great goddamn Tyson Granger called me sweet and beautiful where the fuck are the reporters? Why isn't the sky falling?

 **~~~~OO~~~~**

 _ **Hilary, Tyson is banging his head on the bench and now he has a detention what did you do?**_

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 _ **Oh, okay then. And if you are thinking that I didn't notice that you got him a detention by somehow getting under his skin because he got you a detention, of course I didn't notice anything.**_

 **|| Read, Review, Follow and Favourite ||**


End file.
